Two Is Always Better
by Littlecamo8
Summary: What if Hiccup had a sister that was like him? Her name is Halla. What if there were two Night Furies? On the island of Berk, there lies two teens thrown into a war that has been fought for generations. Viking against dragon. When they try to stand out, make their father and village proud, they mess up royally.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Note that I wrote this on Wattpad years ago. I have improved my writing skills since then.**

 **What if Hiccup had a sister that was like him? Her name is Halla. What if there were two Night Furies?**

 **On the island of Berk, there lies two teens thrown into a war that has been fought for generations. Viking against dragon. When they try to stand out, make their father and village proud, they mess up royally. But when they make a couple of friends out of it, they learn things they never have dreamed of. Of course, it is a forbidden friendship, so they must keep it a secret.**

 **Ch. 1- Best and New Starts**

* * *

 _This is Berk._

 _Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery._

A village shows on the island. The sky shows its nighttime. Lanterns light up part of the village.

 _My village. Its on the island of Berk and has been here for 7 generation but every single building is new._

 _In a word, sturdy. We have hunting, fishing and the charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pest_. A sheep gets picked up off the ground by a pair of claws coming in from the sky. Another sheep takes its spot.

A teenage girl jumped up in her bed to hear explosions. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a teenage boy do the same. They look at each other and nod, immediately jumping out of their beds, running downstairs. _While most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have.._ The teenage boy opens the door to see a dragon and shut it as the dragon shoots fire at him. "Dragons," he whispers.

"Halla," the boys says to the girl, almost the same age as him, "stay here."

The girl shook her head wearing a determined look on her face.

"Fine, stay close to me." The girl nods and the boy opens the door, running out into the village as the girl follows.

As they run, the people they pass tell them to go back inside. Big fires are off the path and some small ones are on the paths.

 _Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

 _My name's Halla. The boy next to me is my brother, Hiccup._

When they are about to run across a dirt road, a large man pulls both of them back just before another dragon hit them with their fire breath. "What are ya'll- what are they doing out? Get them inside." _That's Stoick the vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean off its shoulder. Do I believe that? Yes,_ _I do._

 _"_ What do we got?" Stoick asked another Viking.

"Gronkle, Nadder, Zippleback, and Hork saw a monstrous nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far." He ducks down from an explosion. Stoick doesn't move.

"Good." Stoick brushes a small flame off his shoulder.

The teens eventually run into a building where someone awaits them. "Oh, there y'all are," he says as they put on aprons. "I thought y'all were taken off by a dragon." _That's Gobber._ He has an interchangeable hand and a peg leg. His beard is long and braided.

"What me?" The boy, Hiccup, asks. "No, they wouldn't take me. I'm way to muscular for thier type," he said as he flexed arm muscles he didn't have.

"Whatever," the girl, Halla whispered, as she started to sharpen a sword. Not a soul heard her.

Stoick moved people to fight off the dragons with catapults and some buildings caught on fire. _See, old village; lots and lots of new buildings._

The boy leaned out the window, watching another group of teens put out a fire. _That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins- Tuffnut and Ruffnut- and Astrid._ Their job was to put out the fires the dragons caused. _Their job is so much cooler_. "Oh no you don't." Gobber said to the boy, pulling him back in the store.

"Oh come on, we have to make our mark," Hiccup said, gesturing to the Halla and himself.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places," Gobber added.

"If I kill a dragon, my life would become infinitely better. I might even get a date." If that's even possible for you, the girl thought. Wow, that was a harsh thought, she said to herself.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these," Gobber lifted up ropes with round stones hanging from them. A Viking then took them, throwing it at a dragon in the sky.

"Yes, but this will throw it for us," the Hiccup said as the he and Halla gestured to a contraption they built a few days beforehand. The boy tapped it causing it to fire out the window, the first Viking ducked and it hit the second, knocking him to the ground.

"See, this right here is what I'm talking about," Gobber said as he gestured to the boy.

The Hiccup looked down at the ground. "Mild calibration issues," he tried.

"Look, if you want to ever get out there, you both," he looked at the Halla, who was watching them, for a moment, "need to stop all of... this," he gestured to all of them.

"You just gestured to all of me," he rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Stop being all of you."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see." Gobber nodded. "You want to keep all this raw viking-ness contained? There will be consequences!" He yelled the last part, raising his hand, his index finger pointed to the sky.

Gobber looked well... rather bored. He picked up a dull sword. "Sword," he handed it to him. "Sharpened. Now." Hiccup sighed and went to sharpen the sword.

 _We'll get out there someday,_ Halla and Hiccup thought together. _Because killing a dragon is everything around here._ They both look at a few houses in the distance, smallish dragons land in and around a house. _Nadder head is sure to get us noticed._ They look at another group of dragons, these dragons had a big build, using their jaws to take stuff out of the ground. _Gronkles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get us a date._ They look at a dragon with two long necks and heads. A green gas came hit of one head, a spark came out of the second head, the spark caught the gas on fire. They watched it as it flew off. _Zippleback, exotic, two heads, twice the status._ They look at a tower where a dragon is climbing it. _And then there's the_ _Monstrous nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those; they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._ Sure enough, they watched the dragon set fire to itself and before long Stoick starts to fight off the monstrous nightmare.

 _But the ultimate prize is the one no ones ever seen. We call it the..._

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled.

"Get down!" Someone else yelled, everyone obeyed.

They heard a high pitch scream then they saw a blue bolt destroy a tower.

 _Night Fury,_ the teens thought. _This dragon never steals food, never shows itself and_ never _misses._ As they think the last part, the invisible Night Fury shot again, completely destroying the tower. _No one has slain a Night Fury, that's why we're going to be the first._ Both teens stood up straight as they thought that.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, Halla. They need me out there," said Gobber, pulling the kids back to reality. He put a weapon on his interchangeable hand then stopped at the doorway. "Stay. Put. There." He said to them. The teens frowned. "You know what I mean." He ran out of the shop with a battle cry.

Hiccup and Halla looked at each other and nodded. Hiccup grabbed the contraption they built and ran out the door. Halla followed.

"Get inside!" someone demanded.

"Get back inside!" others told them.

"I know. Be right back!" Hiccup yelled as they ran to a small clearing on a cliff.

"Mind yourself," Stoick said to the others while holding a dragons mouth shut. "The devils still have some juice in them."

Together, the teens got the contraption ready to fire in a matter of seconds. "Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at. Come on." Halla heard Hiccup whisper.

Halla heard a Night Fury scream then saw a blue bolt hit another tower. She followed a dark figure in the sky with her eyes. She pointed to it. Hiccup followed her finger and found the Night Fury. He took one shot, that just so happened to be enough force to push him on the ground. The Night Fury screamed. Halla thought she heard two screams, just very similar to each other. _Two?_ _Is it possible?_

"I hit it," Hiccup's statement sounded like a question. "Yes, I hit it!" He said with confidence as he stood up. "Yes," he threw his hands in the air and turned to the village. "Did anybody see that?"

A monstrous nightmare came over the edge of the cliff and stepped on their contraption, destroying it, behind Hiccup. Halla grabbed Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to turn and see the dragon. His face fell and so did his arms. "Beside you."

They screamed and ran into the village. The chief of the tribe, Stoick, heard their screams and sighed. He pointed to the dragons that were under a net. "Do _not_ let them escape!" he ordered, followed by 'yes'. He ran to the teens as quick as he could.

Hiccup and Halla ran into the village. They ran they barely past a pole- at the top was fire that was there to try to get rid of some dragons. Hiccup quickly grabbed Halla and pulled her to him. The dragon blew fire at the pole, causing fire to go either direction of them. Halla tightened her grip on her big brother, scared. (AN: Halla is 10 months younger than Hiccup)

After the fire stopped, Hiccup looked around the pole to see the dragon. The dragon looked around the opposite side and was about to shoot fire at them when Stoick finally arrived and punched it in the face. The dragon shot out a tiny bit of fire, that didn't go far, and shook its head. "Your all out," Stoick whispered them continued to punch and kick the dragon until it flew away.

The sun was just starting to rise as the rest of the dragons started to fly away.

The base of the pole was weak so the top crushed it, causing it to fall over and into 3 other things. BANG! The teens lowered their heads and lifted their shoulders. BANG! They did the same thing a bit more. BANG! Again.

 _Oh, and there's one more thing that you need to know..._

"Sorry... dad," Hiccup said to the chief. Halla pleaded with her eyes to her father. Stoick glared at them. "OK, but we hit a Night Fury," Hiccup said quickly.

Their dad grabbed them by the arm and dragged them through the village.

"Its not like the last few times, we really actually hit it. It went down just past Raven Point. Lets get a search party out there before-"

"Stop!" Stoick yelled and dropped them. Halla rubbed her arm as he turned to face them. "Just stop," he said much calmer. "Every time you two step outside, disaster follows. Can't you see, winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed?"

Hiccup spoke quietly. "Between you and me, don't you think the village could use a little less feeding?" The large Vikings surrounding them heard and gasped at what he said. Halla tightened her grip on her brother's arm and hid behind him.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup," their father said angrily. Halla pushed into her brother's back. Hiccup looked behind him at Halla for a few moments before turning to face his father again. "Why can't you two follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself, dad. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it," he made a snapping gesture with his hands. "Its who I am, dad."

Stoick sighed, shook his head, and put his hand to his face. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Same for you, Halla." Halla was shocked, her father hadn't spoken to her directly since, soon after she stopped talking. Hiccup was the only one who spoke to her directly, everyone else had Hiccup _translate_ from them to her. _Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I can't understand people,_ she always thought.

"Make sure they get home," Stoick said loudly. "I've got this mess to clean up."

Gobber followed Halla and Hiccup as they walked through the village to their home.

The other teens, who were trying to put out the fires the dragons made, were making fun of them as they walked past. "Hey, that helped," Snotlout teased as he gestured not the now empty sky. "That really helped."

"Yes, I know. Thanks, I was trying." Hiccup said, flatly as he continued to walk past them, Halla holding tightly to his right arm.

As they neared his home, Hiccup broke the silence. "We really did actually hit it."

"Sure you did," Gobber agreed.

"He never listens," Hiccup said, talking about his dad.

"Ya, runs in the family. Everyone but Halla," he said without Hiccup noticing, but Halla did. She smiled a bit at this.

"And when he does its with this disappointed scowl, like someone skipped all the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup started to intimidate his father's voice. "Excuse me bar maid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered a extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" He went back to his normal voice. "And he never even talks to Halla!" Her smile disappeared as she hid behind Hiccup. "Shh, Halla," he said more gently as he turned around and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Gobber shook his head. "No no no. Your looking at this all wrong. Its not what on the outside, its what on the inside he can't stand."

"Thank you, for summing that up,"Hiccup said, flatly.

"Point is, just stop trying to be something you not."

"I just want to be one of you guys," Hiccup said, opening the front door to his house.

"As for Halla, if you just talk to him, I'm sure he'll be happy. Come on, talk, I know you can." Silence. "Oh, come on, at least say one little word, I won't tell no one."

Halla looked at Hiccup, who smiled and nodded his head once. "Hello, Gobber," she said clearly. He was the first person, besides Hiccup- who she spoke to almost every day- who she has spoken to since she was little.

Gobber smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Hiccup and Halla went inside. Immediately, Hiccup grabbed Halla's arm and ran to the backdoor, that after a few meters, went into the forest.

They ran through the forest until Hiccup stopped, panting. "Okay, lets find that Night Fury."

And so their adventure began.

* * *

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us," Stoick said to the room full of vikings. "Its the only way we'll get rid of them. One more search, before the ice sets."

"Those ships never come back," a random viking in the crowd said. A few vikings said similar things, others agreed.

"We're vikings, its an occupational hazard," Stoick said. "Now whose with me?" No one said a thing. Stoick straightened up and said, "Those who stay will look after Hiccup and Halla." In a matter of seconds the entire room had their hands raised. "That's what I thought," Stoick said quietly to himself.

Everyone left the room to get ready for the trip.

"I'll pack my undies," Gobber said."

"No. I need you to stay and train some new recruits," Stoick said as he down next to his best friend.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup and Halla can run the shop themselves. Tons of sharp objects, razor sharp blades and lots of time to themselves, what can possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked, sarcastically.

"What am I going to do with them,Gobber?"

"Train them with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"They'll get killed before you let the first dragon out."

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I do actually.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't!" exclaimed Gobber, looking up from his drink as he spoke.

"You know know what the're like. Ever since Hiccup could crawl he's been," Stoik stopped for a second to find the right word, "different. He doesn't listen; he has the attention spanned of a sparrow: I take him fishing and he goes hunting for- for trolls!"

"Trolls are real! They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what with that?" Gobber asked himself.

"When I was a boy, my Father told me to bang my head against a rock. I thought he was crazy but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"

"You got a headache," Gobber said, sounding bored.

"That rock broke in two. It taught me what a viking can do. He can crush mountain; level forest; tame sea's! Even as a I boy I knew what I was, what was what I was to become. Hiccup is not that boy. And Halla, she never talks. She stays silent all the time."

"You can't stop them, Stoick, you can only prepare them. You can't help it. You won't always be there to protect them. They'll get out there again; they're probably out there now."

Stoick though it over for a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- Findings and Deals**

 **Halla's POV**

* * *

Hiccup looked around the area they were in. He sighed then mark another 'x' in his book, where he had drawn a map. "Ugh!" He scribbled all over page in frustration. "Oh the gods hate me," he continued walking. "Some people loose their knife or mug, no I manage to loose an entire dragon!" He hit a branch and it swung back to its original position, hitting him in the face. I laughed for a few seconds before he started following the broken down trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called, running after him.

We followed the trees for a few feet before we started to crawl up and over a small hill. As we peaked over the small hill, we saw two dragons tied together, Hiccup and I ducked down at the same time.

Hiccup motioned for us to be quite. I agreed, nodding once. He slowly started to walk up to the dragons, I followed closely behind him. There were two Night Fury's. Tied together back to back. I let go of Hiccup and he pulled out his knife.

A foot away from the dragons Hiccup stood up tall. "We did it! Oh this fixes everything!" He put one foot on one if the dragons. "We have brought down these mighty beast!" The dragon he had his foot on groaned and moved slightly and Hiccup stepped away from the dragon and into a rock a few feet away in fear. I chuckled once, but stopped as it grumbled.

I took out my knife and walked to the other dragon. "I'm going to kill you dragon," me and Hiccup said in unison as I put my knife in the air, Hiccup's was in front of him. We looked at each other for a second then looked back at the dragons. "I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father." Hiccup raised his knife. "I am a Viking." Hiccup continued and yelled, "I am a Viking!" He put his arms down as he yelled at the dragon, then his arms and knife were back up.

I tried to kill the dragon. I really did. Every time I was about to strike something told me not to. "Come on," I whispered to myself. "You can do this." I closed my eyes and prepared to kill this dragon. "I'm a Viking! I am a Viking!" I whispered to myself, mentally preparing myself to attack. As I did this, both dragons groaned and I peaked through one eye. The dragon was staring into my eye.

It looked so... scared and defenseless and hopeless. And... like... me.

I can't kill this dragon, I admitted myself. I rested my hands on top of my head, my knife still in them, and sighed.

"I did this," Hiccup said quietly and turned around, taking a step farther from the dragons. He turned around again and started cutting the ropes with his knife. I copied his actions. We both looked around us to make sure no one was watching. I cut 3 ropes when both dragons jumped out and pushed us against the same, nearby, giant rock. Hiccup and I were side by side, his dragon had one foot on his shoulder, my dragon was the same. I was so scared, my eyes must've showed my fear.

I stared into beautiful green eyes; they stared back at me

Our breathing was heavy. Fear of death was fluttering in the air around us.

I thought the dragons were going to kill us. They sucked in a giant breath and moved its paw to the ground next to us. But instead of killing us, they roared. Loudly. Very loudly. The loudness of the sound hurt my ears. After the loud roars, the dragons turned and ran off together.

Hiccup and I stood up and looked at each other, in shock. I took one step before darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"Halla, Halla, wake up," Hiccup gently shook me.

I sat up, leaning on my arm. "Wh- What happened?" I put my hand to my forehead then looked at the sky. "Oh!" I jumped up.

"Yeah. It's dark."

"I can see that! Well come on, Hiccup! Hurry up. Dad will be so worried. Or mad. Either one." I pulled Hiccup up off the ground and we held hands as we ran home, stopping outside the backdoor.

Hiccup placed his finger up to his lips and I nodded, understanding. He slowly and quietly opened the door. We saw dad, he was messing with the fire. We thought he wasn't paying much attention so- as quietly and quickly as we could- we went up the stairs, using our hands as well as out feet.

"Hiccup. Halla." Dad said. Shoot he noticed us, I thought. I'm sure Hiccup was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, dad, I have to talk to you." Hiccup said as we stood up straight. I hid behind Hiccup, as normal.

"I need to speak with you too."

Hiccup and dad spoke at the same time.

"We don't want to fight dragons," said Hiccup.

"I think its time you both started fighting dragons," dad said.

"What?" They said in unison, I remained silent.b

"You go first," Hiccup said.

"No, you," dad said.

"N- no y-you," Hiccup stuttered.

"Okay, you get your wish. You two start dragon training in the morning."

Hiccup put his hand to his forehead and the other on his waist. "Oh, I should have gone first. You know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings," as he spoke he gestured what he was saying with his hands, "but do we have enough bread making vikings? Or small home repair-"

"You'll need this," dad handed him an axe, then me one too.

"Dad, we don't want to fight dragons," Hiccup said.

Dad laughed, "Sure you do."

"Let me rephrase, dad I can't kill dragons. Nor can Halla."

Again, dad laughed, "But you will kill dragons."

"Dad, I'm really extra sure that we won't."

"Hiccup. I'm serious. When you carry this axe," he lifted the axe in his arms, "you carry all of us. Meaning you walk like us," he straightened Hiccup up. "You'll walk like us. And think like us."

They said some other stuff I zoned out for.

"Do we have a deal?" Dad asked, getting serious.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided," Hiccup pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Deal?" Dad demanded.

Hiccup sighed, "deal."

"Halla?" Dad looked at me.

I nodded my head quickly, I'm sure I looked kinda scared.

"Good," he nodded once. "Train hard," he picked up a basket. "I'll be back. Maybe."

As he started out the door Hiccup spoke. "And we'll be here," the door shut, "maybe."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Halla?"

"Will we really kill dragons?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Come on, lets get to bed."

Our room was big. Closest to the door- but still in the middle of the room, up against the wall- was my bed, then a nightstand, then Hiccup's bed.

I couldn't go to sleep, too busy thinking about tomorrow. I turned over on my side and saw Hiccup, awake, looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just a bit nervous."

He stood up and walked to my bed. "Its okay. You'll be fine." He ran his fingers though my hair to help calm me down.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine as well."

I pulled him into a hug before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3- Dragon Training and Dragon Book**

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training, " Gobber said happily as he let all us in. And by all us I mean me, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.

"There's no going back," Astrid said as she walked in. Everyone looked around at everything, except me, I hid my face in Hiccup's back- near his shoulder- as the others were talking about something.

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut said.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like in the shoulder or lower back," Ruffnut said, rolling her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid said.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it," Hiccup said, sarcastically. I peeked over his shoulder. The others turned and stared at us, causing me to hide behind of Hiccup once again.

"Great, who let them in here," Tuffnut asked.

"Okay, lets get started." Gobber said. "And the recruit who does best will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." He made simple hand gestures that went with what was spoken.

"Hiccup and Halla already killed a night fury, so does that disqualify them?" Snotlout joked. The others laughed.

"Can I transfer class with the cool people in it?" Tuffnut asked, jokingly, walking away.

Everyone got in a line as Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said to us, "the dragons will see you two as sector and sane and go after the more Viking like ones." He gave us a little push at the end of the line- parallel to the dragon cages and Gobber.

"Halla," Hiccup whispered to me. "Get in line."

"But I- I-"

"Halla, stop hiding behind Hiccup," Gobber grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into the end of line. Hiccup to my left, no one on my right.

Gobber walked to some doors and started talking about dragons. "Here are some of the many species you will face. The Hideous Zippleback."

"Attack 8, armor 16," Fishlegs said.

"The deadly Nader."

"Speed 11, stealth times 2."

"The monstrous nightmare."

"Fire power 15."

"The terrible terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12," Fishlegs got more eager the more he spoke. The more annoyed I got.

"Would you stop that!" Gobber yelled at him. Good, that is just what he needed to be told. "And, the Gronkle." He placed his hand on the lever that would free the dragon behind the door. Oh no.

"Jaw strength 8," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup and me.

"Wait!" Snotlout yelled. He took a step forward with a scared looked on his face. "Aren't you going to teach us first?"

Gobber smiled. "I believe in learning on the job." He pushed down the lever. Opening the door.

Everyone scattered as the dragon clumsily flew out of the cage. The Gronkle hit a wall, fell, and ate some small rocks on the ground, then went back up into the air.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted: your dead. Quick! What's the first thing you need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor," Hiccup said. I was across the arena and saw that he was really scared- almost panicking. I didn't blame him for I was nearly there myself.

"Plus five speed," Fishlegs said, also looking scared.

"A shield," Astrid's eyes never left the dragon, looking more determined and less scared. She was the only one who didn't look scared.

"Correct! A shield. The shield is your most important piece of equipment." Gobber said as everyone grabbed a shield. "If you have to make a choice between a sword and a shield, pick the shield." He said as he helped Hiccup and me with our shields.

The twins were fighting over a shield with skulls on it. Lucky for them, the Gronkle shot their shield and not them. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, your out." Gobber announced.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. And make lots of it; it throws off a dragons aim." Everyone started banging their weapons against their shields; the dragon shook its head to show it's confusion.

Everyone was scattered around the arena. "Every dragon had a limited amount of shots. How many shots does a Gronkle have?"

"5," Snotlout guessed.

"No 6!" Fishlegs put his arm in the air- the one holding his shield. Not seeming to notice the Gronkle behind him.

"Correct. That's one for each of you." I froze for a second, then turned to count seven kids. Eight people- if you counted Gobber. I held up seven fingers to Hiccup. He stopped what he was doing to count and looked surprised when he got the same number.

"Uh, Gobber-" Hiccup started.

The Gronkle shot Fishlegs' shield- still in the air- with a fireball. Destroying the shield. Guess he didn't know of the Dragon behind him. Oh well.

"Fishlegs, your out." Gobber said, as Fishlegs ran away screaming like a little girl.

The Gronkle then went to Hiccup, who was hiding between a thing of wood and the wall. He started to come out when the Gronkle shot a fireball right next to him, then he quickly went back in his hiding spot as the Gronkle left him alone.

"Hiccup get in there," Gobber commanded, when the Gronkle moved on.

Astrid's eyes never left the dragon. Snotlout was behind her, talking to her about something when all of a sudden she ran away and the dragon blasted his shield causing him to fall back from the force. "Snotlout, out."

Astrid ended up in front of Hiccup as she bounced her weight from foot to foot. "So I guess it's just you and me now," Hiccup said. Hey! I'm here too, I yelled in my head. Hiccup and his stupid crush on Astrid!

"Nope, just you," she answered as she dashed away.

When the dragon shot Hiccup's shield, it flew out of his hands. "One shot left!"

Hiccup chased after his shield; the Dragon chased after him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

"Hiccup!" I whispered as I ran to him.

Hiccup looked behind him to see the dragon following. He forgot about his shield and ran to a wall. With his back against the wall and butt on the ground, he saw the Gronkle stop in front of him- it's mouth open.

This is where I came in. I stepped in between Hiccup and the Gronkle, protecting Hiccup.

I closed my eyes.

The Gronkle shot a fireball, causing me to make myself a bit smaller. The fireball didn't hit me.

When I looked up I saw Gobber pulling it with his hook hand. "That's 6. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage."

"Hiccup," I whispered as I turned around, kneeling in front of him. _Are you alright?_ I asked using our secret language. Sign language.

 _I'm fine,_ he signed back, _how about you?_

 _I'm fine._ He nodded.

Gobber walked over to us. "Remember," he announced to everyone, "a dragon will always," he turned to us, bending down to us, who were sitting on the ground, " _always_ go for the kill. Class dismissed," he said as he pulled me up off the ground. As everyone was leaving, Hiccup studied the mark the Gronkle's fireball left on the wall.

* * *

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked as he held one of the ropes that took the two Night Furies to the ground, literally.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Hal?" He looked at me.

"Why didn't they go for the kill?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because we set them free," he shrugged, looking off into the distance. He walked quickly further down the nonexistent path. I followed him as he walked up to the entrance of the cove.

Hiccup sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Hiccup," I said and pointed to black dots on the ground.

"Hmm." Hiccup picked up a dot and starting examining it. He started to stand up, "Well, this is stupid."

A black dragon flew right past us, heading to the sky. Then landed back in the cove.

We went over to a ledge and watched it there. The dragon shook itself, went into the air and fell back down. Another Night Fury just watched as it sat on a rock.

Hiccup opened up his notebook and started to draw the Night Fury on the ground. "Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup asked himself.

"Tail," I said. Half of his tail was missing. Hiccup saw and erased half of the Night Furies tail with his hand.

We watched as the one with out a tail try to catch some fish and failed.

He dropped his pencil and the Night Furies looked up at us. Oh no.

* * *

"Where did Astrid go wrong?" Gobber asked, as we walked into the Great Hall. I didn't pay attention to the answer. I just followed Hiccup to the table. Hiccup and I were soaking wet. Don't ask. Okay- it was pouring outside. Thunder was heard in the distance, letting us know Thor was upset. Snotlout scooted over so there was no room to sit at the table so Hiccup and I got our own table. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"He showed up," Ruffnut said. Other said a few more things.

"His _never_ where he should be," Astrid said rudely.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber said, sarcastically. "And Halla?" Everyone's attention went to me as the room went silent for moment. I hid behind Hiccup's side.

"She's always with loser boy!" Snotlout teased, bringing the light atmosphere back.

"She's with the boy who's never where he should be," Astrid answered, not entertained by Snotlout's teasing. "She was ready to sacrifice her life him."

"Okay, then. You need to live and breath this stuff. The book of Dragons." He slammed a heavy sounding book on the table. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." A roar of thunder came from outside. Gobber looked up. "No attacks tonight. Get some rest." Gobber left.

"You mean read?" Tuffnut asked. "While we're still alive?"

They got into a discussion about the _Book of Dragons_ before everyone but Astrid got up and left.

"So," Hiccup said putting his hand on the Book. "I guess we're sharing."

"I've read it." Astrid said, as she stood and left.

"All mine and Halla's then. Okay, um. See you, uh-" the door shut. "Tomorrow," Hiccup finished, sadly.

We came back to the great hall that night to read the book.

"Dragon classification: Strike class, Fear class, mystery class." Hiccup read the book out loud as I read it silently in my head. "Thunder drum... Timber jack... Scaldron... Extremely dangerous. Change wing... Gronkle... Zippleback... The Skrill... Bone napper... Whispering death... Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight."

We read the book nonstop for probably an hour and a half before we got to the " _N_ _ight Fury_ _,"_ Hiccup read on the nearly empty page. There were no notes. No pictures. No _kill on sight_ embedded onto the page. " _Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Just hide and pray it does not find you_." Hiccup got out his journal and opened it to his drawing of the Night Fury. After a moment, he set his open journal on the nearly blank page in the _Book of Dragons._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4- Toothless and Violet**

* * *

"I just noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like a squeal or Night Fury pamphlet or- whoa!" Hiccup finished as the dragon- this time a deadly Nader- blew up his axe. All he had left was a wooden stick.

"Focus, Hiccup! Your not even trying!" Gobber commanded. "Today is about attack! Nader's are quick and light on their feet. Your job is be quicker and lighter."

The arena was set up like a maze, minus the dead ends (unless you counted the walls and gate to the arena). The Nader was on top of a walls, looking at Hiccup. Hiccup debated on going left or right for a few seconds before he went to the right.

The Nader attacked Fishlegs and he said, "Ah! I'm really starting to question your teaching methods."

Gobber ignored Fishlegs' comment. "Look for its blind spot. Every Dragon has one. Find it. Hide in it. And strike!" The twins found it and had a little argument, they got out of the blind spot and the Dragon shot at them. "Blind spot- yes. Death spot- not so much."

"Whoa!" Hiccup shouted, running from the Nader again.

The Nader eventually lost interest him and he went right back to asking Gobber about Night Furies. I moved to his side since the dragon wasn't there. "The book had nothing on Night Furies. I was just wondering if there's a squeal or pamphlet or something." He took a few steps back and saw Astrid and Snotlout crouched down behind a wall. Astrid motioned for us to be quiet and to get down. We followed.

Astrid looked around the corner and then quickly retreated. She did one quick roll across the path the Nader could see before ending up behind another wall. Snotlout did the same. Hiccup tried to follow but his shield stopped him halfway. When his shield hit the ground it made noise, the Nader look his way. Hiccup quickly got up and ran away. I stayed still as the Nader passed by while chased Hiccup.

"Ah!" Hiccup screamed, running. Soon Hiccup lost the Nader and it came upon Astrid and Snotlout.

Snotlout pushed Astrid and threw his hammer towards the Nader; he missed and it almost hit me. They started to run as Snotlout rambling on and on about the sun- how on earth did he get on that topic?

"... want me to block out the sun? I can do that, I just don't have time right..." Snotlout trailed off as he got farther from me.

The Nader bumped into a wall making it fall. The wall bumped into another wall, which knocked down another wall, which knocked down another wall, which- well, you see where I'm going with all the walls.

Still, Hiccup was talking about the Night Fury as the others bumped into him to get away. He paid them no mind.

Astrid somehow got on top of the falling walls and jumped from wall to wall. "Hiccup!" She screamed as she jumped off the last wall. She fell on him, her axe going into his shield and luckily not his arm. They were both on the ground- their faces almost touched. Ewe.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut joked.

"She can do better," Ruffnut said, seriously. I almost hit her for that. How dare she insult my big brother? Her future chief?

"Let me," Hiccup said as Astrid stood up. She saw the Nader getting up after having the walls fall on it and tried to get her axe out of Hiccup's shield. She was stepping on his face trying to get her axe. When the Nader got close enough Astrid just took his shield and hit the Nader with it, breaking the shield. Hiccup let out a yelp when Astrid yanked the shield off his arm.

The Nader shook its head and wondered off as it whimpered.

"Well done, Astrid," Gobber congratulated.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Astrid asked, angrily, as she pointed her axe at him. Hiccup was curled up in a ball, slowly coming out. "Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side your on."

* * *

Hiccup and I walked to the cove. We each had one fish to feed the dragons with.

Hiccup, weakly, threw his fish out. Not a dragon came out.

We split up to find the dragons. Mine came out rather quickly. "Hey there," I said. "Want some fish?" She quickly ate it- after I threw my knife in the pond next to me.

When I looked behind me, Hiccup was doing the same thing with his own knife: throwing it in the pond. His dragon opened his mouth, I clearly saw it. No teeth. Just like mine at first. Just wait, Hiccup, I thought to myself. Just wait. "Huh, toothless. Could have sworn you had-" Hiccup stopped speaking and flinched back when his dragon too quickly ate it. "Teeth." Hiccup finished, his arms against his shoulder. Ha ha!

When I turned back to my dragon, she quickly walked towards me, making me back away. "No, that's all I have," I finished when I tripped and my back bumped into a rock.

I heard Hiccup gasped as his back hit the other side of the rock. "I don't have anymore," Hiccup said.

This weird sound came from the Night Furies before they threw up half a fish each.

They sat on their back legs before gesturing for us to eat the fish they just threw up. Ewe, gross.

I looked at my dragon in disbelief. She nodded. Slowly, I took a bit. I smiled with my mouth closed and nodded my head, trying to make her think I liked it. It tasted horrible. She gulped, wanting me to swallow. My shoulders slumped and I gave her a questioning look before trying to swallow. It took me quite a few tries but I finally managed to swallow the most disgusting thing I had ever eaten. I gave her a small smile. She narrowed her eyes at me before smiling like was. Her teeth weren't showing and you could she her gums as she pulled the corners of her mouth pulled up.

I heard Hiccup gasp. I looked behind for a second and his dragon was doing the same thing.

I looked back at my dragon and just stared at her, both of us smiling. All of a sudden her attention went to behind me. I turned around and we watched Hiccup reach out to his dragon.

When Hiccup reached out his hand to touch his dragon, his dragon growled, turned and flew across the cove. I looked at my frowning dragon and hurriedly shook my head no. I didn't try to pet her like Hiccup tried with his dragon and I think she liked that. There was no way I was going to try and touch the dragon. I was fearful that it might bite my hand off or something. She relaxed and returning her attention to Hiccup and his dragon. I did the same.

Hiccup's dragon walked to a patch of grass before lighting it on fire, putting the fire out, then laying down on the now black and freshly burnt grass. I guess that's one way to keep warm. Hiccup was already there, in front of his dragon- who had noticed Hiccup and moved so his half tail to block Hiccup from seeing his face. Hiccup reached out to touch the tail when it went up and showed his dragon's face. Hiccup quickly stood up and left, trying to make it seem as he was up to nothing. Silly boy. His dragon got up and left.

I sat next to my dragon who was on the ground, I was on a small rock. A patch of violets were in front of us and I started to pick them and make a flower chain like the ones me and my only friend- beside my brother- made before she died. My dragon seemed to like the chain as I held it up and nudged it with her nose. "Want it?" I asked. She nodded so I placed it around her neck and connected the two ends so it made a necklace. "There." I smiled. "A chain of violets." A idea struck me. "Violet, like that name?" I asked. Again, she nodded. "Okay, Violet it is then." I found a name for my dragon.

* * *

Around the beginning of sunset, Hiccup began to draw in the dirt. He was drawing a Night Fury. Our dragons must have been pretty curious because they came up behind us to see what he was doing. Hiccup and I pretended they weren't right behind us watching.

All of a sudden, our dragons walked off in opposite directions and pulled a branch off a tree- both of them. They used their trees to draw lines in the dirt. Toothless hit us in the back of the head when he was drawing. I don't think he meant to but it was kinda funny. After three minutes, they were done drawing their huge but separate pictures and nodded in satisfaction.

I walked to Violet's drawing and tried to figure out what it was when Violet started growling at me. I looked up at her then down. I had one foot on a line. I picked it up- growling stopped. Foot on line- growling began. Off- silence. On- growling. Off- silence. On- growling. Off- silence. On- growling. Off- silence. Over the line- a nod. I smiled and walked over any line I saw. I smiled at Hiccup; he smiled at me. Turns out, he was doing the same thing. It was pretty fun. I was surprised when I felt Violet's breath on the back of my head.

I gasped, turned around, and took a step back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup duck his head down and reach out to touch his dragon. There was a small gap between Hiccup's hand and his dragon's face, but his dragon closed his eyes and that small distance disappear after a few seconds. Hiccup must've thought something bad was going to happen because he then bent over a bit- not moving his hand, though- before he straightened up and looked at his dragon as it opened its eyes and shook its head before turning and leaving. Hiccup stared at his hand.

I copied Hiccup- closing my eyes, ducking my head and stretching out my arm towards Violet. At first, I felt nothing but the air around me, then I felt her nose against my hand. I opened my eyes and straightened up. The moment lasted only a few seconds but I wish it lasted longer.

Violet then pulled back while opening her eyes. She shook her head and walked towards Hiccup and his dragon, who had done the same thing but stayed put. Then they both walked away and laid down.

* * *

We all (being me, Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut) sat around a fire cooking our dinner. Everyone made themselves chicken, except Hiccup and I, who had fish.

Gobber finished telling a story about how he lost his arm and leg. "... and swallowed my hand whole. I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must of spread the word because it wasn't month later before another one took me leg," he said gesturing to his wooden leg.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you still had control over your hand; you could like, crushing it's heart or something," Fishlegs said, staring intensely at his chicken. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm so mad right now," Snotlout said, making a mad face at his chicken. "I swear I'll revenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll cut the legs off of every dragon I fight; with my face." What had made Snotlout say something so odd and creepy? Was it the story? Dang it. I should've been paying attention.

"No, no, no. Its the wings and the tails are what you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon," Gobber said. He yawned, "I'm gonna get to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we're going for the big boys. Slowly yet surely up to the monstrous nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?"

Hiccup got an idea and had already left; I followed. "What is it?" I asked when we were at the blacksmith building.

"I just got the most crazy idea..."

We worked on his idea all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5- Lessons** **and Tails**

* * *

"Hey, Toothless," Hiccup called, walking into the cove. I followed closely behind. Toothless and Violet quickly showed themselves, but slowly came near us. "I brought breakfast. Hope your hungry."

Hiccup pushed over his basket full of fish as I did mine. We had each brought a whole basket full of fish for our dragons. While Hiccup's dragon ate, he put the new tail on. My dragon had a full tail so I didn't have to.

I watched my dragon eat her basket full of fish. Hiccup's dragon didn't like his eel so much, a good thing for me that I didn't catch one.

"I'm guessing you like your fish," I said to Violet.

Toothless suddenly lifted his head, trying to find out what Hiccup was doing. Shock came across his face as his wings went down. He prepared himself for flight.

"Hiccu-" I yelled, trying to warn him.

"Ah!" Hiccup screamed as his Dragon suddenly took fight.

"Hiccup!" I screamed. Violet flew above me and picked me up with her teeth. Then she tossed me on her back and took off for Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless.

Me and Violet followed Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup had to hold the tail open and made Toothless turn around and fly back over the cove. Toothless looked at Hiccup and then flung him off his tail.

"Hiccup," I yelled as he fell into the pond.

The tail Hiccup made closed for he wasn't able to hold it open. Toothless noticed this before flowing Hiccup into the pond.

Violet growled as Toothless also fell into the water.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled in excitement. "It worked!"

* * *

The thick green fog- which was gas- spread quickly around the arena.

"Today is about teamwork. A wet dragons head can't light it's fire. The hideous Zippleback is extra tricking. One head breaths gas while the other lights it. Your job is to know which is which," Gobber announced today's assignment.

I sat this one out because there wasn't enough people for me to be on a team with someone.

The teams were Snotlout and Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid, and Fishlegs and Hiccup. Each person had a bucket of water to splash on a dragons head.

Fishlegs was talking about the Zippleback when Hiccup whispered "Would you that?" That caused him to shut up.

Snotlout and Tuffnut mistook Astrid and Ruffnut for the dragon and they got into a small fight before Tuffnut got pulled into the green fog screaming.

"Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut yelled, running out and away from the thick, blinding fog.

The Zippleback made its appearance. Nor Astrid's team or Snotlout's team had any more water. Only Fishlegs and Hiccup did.

The others fled, leaving the two weaklings. Fishlegs panicked when the first head appeared.

"Ah!" Fishlegs gasped as a Zippleback head came out of the fog. He scrambled back a bit before splashing his water onto the head- just to have more gas come from it's mouth. "Oops, wrong head. Ah," he screamed as the dragon blasted him with gas.

The second head came out of the green fog. When Gobber said, Hiccup- the only one with water left- threw his water into the air, only for it to miss the dragon and to fall back on him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled as I rushed to Hiccup's side.

"Back!" Hiccup shouted- before I got there- the dragon went back. "Back! Back, I tell you!" The Zippleback went into its cage as Hiccup looked over his shoulder to make sure no one saw when he threw in an eel before shutting the cage door. I was wondering why he put the eel under his vest before we left for training.

Everyone but me stared in Aw. I smirked, thinking- _nice job, Hiccup._

Hiccup turned to find an arena filled with shocked faces, all staring at him. "Okay, so... are we done here because we have- um, ya see you tomorrow!" Hiccup called as we ran out of the arena.

We each made a saddle for our dragons before going to see them.

When Hiccup showed his Dragon, Toothless, the saddle, he smiled at Hiccup and ran around playfully, making Hiccup chase him. Violet didn't. She let me put it on.

"Good girl, Violet." For her reward, I gave her a few extra fish.

After Hiccup finally got Toothless's saddle on, he tied a string to the tail he made so he could control it.

Hiccup and Toothless learned how to fly together as my and Violet took it easy and followed at a distance.

Before three minutes of flying Hiccup fell off of Toothless. Toothless, not being able to fly without Hiccup, fell to the ground nearby.

* * *

"There. Now I wont fall off," Hiccup said, admiring his work. He made basically a rope that attached to his saddle so he wouldn't fall off again. I made one just like it.

"Good. I cant wait to test it out tomorrow," I smiled, excited at the thought.

"Me neither. I just love flying. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's so exciting."

"Yep, its the best thing ever. Now come on. We have to get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

* * *

The rope worked, when Hiccup and Toothless fell, Hiccup followed the short rope to find Toothless.

Toothless started to roll around in the grass. Violet and I landed and when I hopped off Violet started rolling around in it also.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused at first to why they were rolling around in grass. It was a very special kind if grass- dragons love it.

Hiccup grabbed a piece of the special grass and brought it to training the next day.

When the Gronkle flew over to him he held his arm out, dragon nip -as we call it- in hand. The Gronkle landed in front of him. Hiccup rubbed the grass against the Gronkle's nose and made him roll over on his side.

Everybody surrounded him as we left the arena. "I've never seen a Gronkle do that," Snotlout said.

Hiccup took a few steps back and said, "Oh, I left my axe back at the ring. You guys go on, I'll catch up with you." He almost ran into Astrid, then continued to run back. _Knew he left his axe for a reason,_ I thought as I followed him. My big brother was smart for a hiccup- which is the runt of the litter in Viking terms.

He got his axe and we raced to our work space before getting what we needed and going to see our pet dragons.

"Violet!" I called when I saw her. She ran to me as Toothless ran to Hiccup and we went into a hug.

Me and Hiccup were getting very close to our dragons, always sad when we had to leave and excited as we ran to the cove almost everyday to see them.

Flying is awesome!

* * *

We were scratching our dragons on their necks when I moved my hand down and she just fell. Toothless was also on the ground.

* * *

The next day at training we were fighting a Gronkle. Astrid was about to attack when I started scratching the Gronkle on top of the neck a few time before going under. As planned, the dragon fell to the ground. Astrid stared at me in shock.

That night at dinner, me and Hiccup grabbed our food and went to an empty table, like normal. This time, everyone surrounded us, trying to talk to us.

* * *

Astrid didn't come over and she looked pretty pissed that everyone else did.

Toothless and Violet pounced at the shining dot of light. Following it as it moved. I laughed as Hiccup made it move again. He was reflecting the suns light off a hammer.

The next day at training we were introduced to the terrible terror. "Meet the terrible terror," Gobber said as the small dragon was let out.

"Ha!" Tuffnut said, pointing at it. "Its the size of my face." The dragon jumped on his face and he began yelling "Get it off."

Hiccup used his shield to reflect the sun's light and shined it in the dragon's eye. Using the light, he got the small dragon to go back into its cage.

"Oh I am hurt!" Tuffnut yelled. "I am very much hurt. He paced his foot on the door to stop it from coming out. Hiccup turned to everyone with a smile. "He's better than you every were," Tuffnut said to Astrid.

* * *

We caught Astrid throwing her axe at a tree when we were on our way to see our dragons. When she saw us we ran and hid next to a giant rock. She looked past the rock and thought she lost us.

Hiccup put more stuff on Toothless as he ate before they went to a windy cliff to practice flying. Hiccup wrote what each foot potion did on a piece of paper. On one windy gust, the rope broke, sending them backwards.

"Hiccup!"

Toothless stood up, dragging Hiccup with us. The rope that kept Hiccup on Toothless was stuck. There was two metal pieces that kept it together. Later that night we snuck Toothless into the village to fix it. We got him to a work place. Hiccup was trying to fix the metal loop that kept him on Toothless.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked from outside.

"Fix it. I'll be right back." Hiccup went outside to talk to Hiccup as I tried to fix it. I still heard the conversation. "Hey. Hey, Astrid. Hey, Astrid. Hey." _You suck at playing it cool, Hiccup,_ I thought.

"I normally don't care what people are doing but your acting weird." Toothless moved, looking at a sheep. Hiccup must've moved with him because I heard him grunt.

"Toothless!" I whispered yelled. "Stop!"

"Well... weirder than usual," Astrid said.

Toothless moved again. So did Hiccup. "Toothless!" I whispered yelled again. I fixed it as Hiccup was pulled in by Toothless.

"Quick, get on!" We quickly hopped on Toothless and got out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6- Flying and... Dad's back!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Ships came closer and closer to the village of Berk. Finally, they pulled into the port.

The Vikings who went to find the Dragon nest come off the almost completely destroyed ships.

"I trust you found the nest as least," Gobber said.

"Not even close. Did you have more success than I did?" Stoick asked.

"Well if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over. Well then, yes."

Stoick got compliments from those who stayed.

Stoick turns, shocked, to Gobber, "Their gone?"

Gobber walks closer to the village as Stoick follows him. "Yeah, most afternoons. But who can blame them. The life of a celebrity is very ruff. They can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by their new fans."

"Hiccup and Halla?" Stoick asks, stopping Gobber.

"Yeah, who would've thought of it? They have this way with the beast."

* * *

 **Halla's POV**

"Okay there, bud," Hiccup said. "We're going to take this nice and slow," he said, patting Toothless

They went flying. Me and Violet followed them.

They ran into a few rocks. Toothless hit Hiccup with his ear before Hiccup made them go up to the clouds. I laughed when Toothless hit Hiccup.

"Yeah, go baby! Yeah! Aw this is amazing. The wind in my- CHEAT SHEET!" Hiccup reached out to grab the small sheet of paper. The rope that kept him on Toothless came off and Hiccup flew off; Toothless saw Hiccup in the air and started to freak out. Both of them became free falling a few hundred feet above the ground.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" I yelled. Violet called out to the two falling figures.

They fell and Hiccup tried to get Toothless to stop panicking and work with him. Hiccup got smacked- which now that I look back its kinda funny- before getting back on Toothless and stopped them from hitting the ground hard.

A labyrinth of giant rocks sticking out of the ocean came up and Hiccup looked at his Cheat sheet for a second before tossing it and flew through on instinct. Me and Violet followed them.

When we all made it to the other side without hitting anything Hiccup threw his arms into the air with a, "Yeah!" Toothless was so excited he threw a plasma blast in front of them. Hiccup's arms went back to his sides as he noticed. "Oh, come on," he managed to say before they flew through the fire.

"Violet, up. Up, Violet. Hurry." I tried to get her to move but we went through the same path they did.

* * *

Hiccup leaned against Toothless and I leaned against Violet as we ate. The dragons ate raw fish and we ate cooked fish.

Mine and Hiccup's hair was burnt a little in the front. His hair was stuck like it was when he was flying, blown backwards. It was hilarious.

Toothless threw up half a fish and offered it to Hiccup, who said, "Um... no thanks. I'm good," he gestured to his cooked fish on a stick.

Terrible terrors landed on the ground near us, Hiccup started to stand up but stopped almost halfway and we watched them try to get fish from our dragons.

They tried to just walk up and take it but our dragons growled at them; a smart one took the half one Toothless threw up. All of a sudden, we saw a fish stick almost straight up in Toothless's pile and move through it. Toothless stayed at it with wide eyes until a terrible terror exposed itself by leaving the pile.

Toothless growled and grabbed the fish with his teeth and ate it. The small terrible terror growled, so did Toothless. The terrible terror got ready to blow fire at Toothless, when the small dragon was about to fire, Toothless blew fire into its mouth, making it blow up inside the poor little dragon.

The dragon clumsily made its way passed Toothless. "Aw, not so fire proof on the inside. Here you go," Hiccup gave that terror a fish while I gave another one a fish. They ate it happily and Hiccup sat down again. Gratefully, the terrors cautiously came closer to us and snuggled up next to us after pushing our hands over its head.

"Everything we know about you guys- is wrong," I said as I pet him.

"You're right, Halla."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Halla?"

"Can I keep it for a pet?" I asked, picking the little dragon up.

"What about Violet?"

"Violet is my friend, but I guess she's also a pet. Kinda. But can't I have two, please?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Fine, but that means your gonna have to catch more fish everyday for him."

"Yay!" The terrible terrors flew off. The one in my arms licked my cheek before flying off. "Oh, I guess it wants to be free then. Bye bye!" I called after the fading dragons. "Hiccup, can I ride on Toothless?"

His head popped up. Same with Toothless and Violet's. "Um... sure. Come on, I'll help you." We got on Toothless- me in front, him in the back. I slipped my foot in the foothold that controls the tail. "Ready?"

"Ready." We flew till the sky started turning different colors before heading back to the cove. "Wanna race?"

Hiccup chuckled and noticed it was getting dark. "We need to get back."

"Yeah. After a quick race." I agreed, hopping on Violet and racing Hiccup and Toothless had a quick race to the mountains and back.

"Ha ha, we win," Hiccup laughed as they beat us by like, half a second. "Bye, Toothless. Come on, Halla."

"Bye, Violet," I said before taking off after Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup sat bored in his chair, head down on the desk, rolling his pencil across the desk. Since his desk wasn't level his pencil came rolling back.

I sat, my eyes closed, listening to the rhythm he was making and imagining flying on Violet.

I heard someone have trouble entering and "Dad?" came out of Hiccup's mouth.

My eyes flew open- _dad? Here? He never comes here._ I couldn't believe my eyes. Dad was here. _Our Night Fury notes are scattered on the desk!_ Hiccup was trying to hide them, sliding them on top of each other.

"Uh.. dad, your back." Hiccup said, failing horribly at acting like nothing's wrong. "Gobber's not here. So..."

"I know. I came looking for you."

"You've been keeping secrets," he accused. _How could he know?_ I screamed in my head. I'm sure Hiccup was thinking the same thing.

"Wh- What?" he asked, closing his journal, staring at the desk.

"Now, let's talk about that _Dragon._ " _No! Violet! Toothless! No!_

"I don't know what your talking about," Hiccup tries.

" _Nothing_ on this island happens without me knowing about it."

"Oh," Hiccup looks at me through the corner of his eyes for a split second. He continues to hide the papers better and his journal falls to the floor. His hand left goes to his hair, "Oh, dad. We're so sorry. We didn't want you to find out like this and we we're going to tell you..." Hiccup trailed off as dad started laughing. "What?"

"Sorry? I was hoping for this!" dad yelled. _Hoping for Violet and Toothless? No. That's impossible. They're dragons- Dragons! Dragon training! Hiccup is doing well in that. Even I have won a few lessons. That's must be it. Dad doesn't know about Toothless and Violet! Yes!_

"What?" Hiccup looks at me like he's insane and I nod with a small smile and motion him to go on. "You were?"

Dad stopped laughing," Yes. And it only gets better. Just wait till you spill a Nader guts for the first time! Or mount your first Gronkle head on a spear," he sighed. Realization comes across Hiccup's face." All those years of the worst Vikings Berk as ever seen. Odin, it was ruff. But all the while you were holding back? Oh Thor oh mighty! With y'all doing so well in the ring," he sat down, "we finally have something to talk about."

Dad looks eager to talk as we wait in silence. his chair forward, excitement shines brightly. After a minute of silence his face falls slightly and he reaches for something behind him.

"Here," he pulls out two helmets. "To keep you safe in the ring."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, slightly happy. Our fingers ride across the helmets excitedly.

"Oh your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate. Hiccup's is anyway." Hiccup quickly removes his hand. "Matching set," dad said, taping his helmet. "Keeps her close. Wear it proudly."

Hiccup set down his helmet and fakes a big yawn, stretching his arms. "It's getting late."

"Yes," dad jumped out of his chair. "You two need your rest."

"See you at the house and thanks for the... breast hat."

"Yes. Good talk. Uh... See you at the house," he has difficulty exiting because he's so large but he manages. Then we hear him knock stuff over.

"That was close," I said, putting a hand on my forehead.

"He's back. We're going to have to be careful. We won't have much freedom anymore. We no longer have the house to ourselves and for. the sounds of it, he will want to know how we are doing so well. We might have to tell him the truth."

"What? No! He'll kill them! He can't find out!"

"We will have to see. Come on, we need our sleep." We raced to the house before rushing upstairs to our room. Luckily, dad either doesn't notice or doesn't bother to see or talk to us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7- Tests and Nests**

* * *

The last day of Dragon training, little did me and Hiccup know though.

"Stay out of my way," Astrid told Hiccup. "I'm winning this thing."

"Yes, please. By all mean," I could hear in Hiccup's voice that he didn't Astrid left and me and Hiccup stood up. Dad smiled at us, well probably Hiccup but still.

I heard Astrid give out a battle cry as the Gronkle was right next to Hiccup. When Astrid got there the Gronkle was on its side. Hiccup was on one leg, other leg close to his body with his arms around his head. When he dropped them he saw Astrid and tried to explain that the Gronkle was already near him and etc, etc.

Astrid swung her axe around randomly through the air yelling her heard off.

"Are we done here cause I'm kinda late for-" Hiccup began, about to bolt out when Astrid cut him off with her axe at his throat.

"Late for what, exactly?" She asked with a crazed look in her eye.

"Wait!" Dad yelled. "The elder has decided!" _Great. Just great. And right after Hiccup did all this. Why did he show off? Did he forget the best person had to kill the dragon? Darn it, Hiccup!_

Gobber raised his hand over Astrid's head: the crowd went silent and the elder shook her head no. Astrid looked heartbroken.

Gobber raised his hand over Hiccup's head: the crowd cheered and the elder nodded her head. Hiccup cringed and I knew he was regretting showing off now.

"Yes, you get to kill the dragon, Hiccup," Gobber cheered.

The rest of then people we trained with lifted him up and Hiccup tried to show enthusiasm, to much fail. "Yay," he said, trying to sound happy- but failing at it. "I'm so..."

* * *

"... Leaving," Hiccup finished his sentence from earlier. "We are so leaving. Come on bud. We're taking a little vacation. Forever." He set his basket down and stood back up to find someone not supposed to be there. "What the- Um... what are you doing here, Astrid?" he tried to sound natural but failed miserably. Astrid was just sitting on a giant rock, sharpening her axe with a smaller rock.

She jumped down, "I want answers."

"Uh, answers?" Hiccup asked as we backed away from her as she came closer.

"No one just _gets_ as good as you. Especially you. Start talking. Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, training?"

"Better not evolve this," Astrid said, grabbing on to Hiccup's flight gear on him- the one that kept him falling off of Toothless.

"I know. This looks really bad, but-" A noise the dragons made was heard. Astrid shoved him to the ground and went to find out what it was, walking over him. Me and Hiccup dashed in front of her and he grabbed her hand and put it on his gear, "Alright. Alright. We've been making _outfits._ Its time everyone knew, go ahead drag us back." Astrid twisted his arm and made him fall backwards. "Ow... What was that for?"

She kicked him when he tried to stand back up, " _That_ is for the lies. And _that"_ she bounced the handle of her axe on him, "is for everything else."

Toothless came out. "Oh man," Hiccup said, standing up as Astrid went passed us.

"Get down!" Astrid yelled, pushing me and Hiccup to the ground with her. "Run! Run!" She got prepared to kill Toothless and Violet, who was behind Toothless.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, jumping towards her. He knocked them both down to the ground. Hiccup quickly recovered and tossed the axe away before jumping up to calm Toothless while I calmed Violet. Astrid stood up with a crazed look in her eye. "You scared him." Hiccup was facing her and Toothless was trying to get past him, growling.

"I scared him?" Astrid asked. A shocked look appeared, "Who is _him_?"

"Astrid, Toothless," he said, nicely. "Toothless, Astrid," he said to Toothless bitterly. "Astrid, Violet. Violet, Astrid," he said, gesturing to Violet.

Astrid looked at us like we were insane before running off.

"Duh duh duh. We're dead," we said in unison. Toothless stood on his back two legs and walked away with a satisfied look. Violet followed in the same manor. "Were do you think your going?" we asked our dragons in unison.

We got our dragons and go after Astrid. "There," I point to her, running as she looked back.

Hiccup dived in and caught her as she was in air, jumping off a fallen tree.

"Ah!" she screamed as she goes higher into the air. In a panic, she desperately tries to get a good hold on Toothless's leg, the one that stops her from falling. Toothless drops her on a branch near the top of a tree before landing on the top, bending the tree over. Me and Violet landed on a nearby tree, also bending it over. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!" she yelled, moving her hands- thus herself- closer to the trunk of the tree.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," he said.

"I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say," Astrid basically yelled, still moving towards the trunk of the tree.

"Fine, just let me _show_ you," Hiccup reached his hand out to help her up on Toothless.

Astrid didn't say anything but pulled herself on the branch. She swats away Hiccup's hand and climbed on Toothless by herself, after earning a growl from Toothless that is. "Now get me down," she said when she was on, her arms stretched out by her shoulders, "now get me down from there."

"Okay," he patted Toothless a few time. "Toothless, down. Gently." He turned to Astrid, "See, nothing to be afraid of."

Toothless, however, narrowed his eyes and shook his head, not obeying Hiccup. I saw this and smiled, thinking about telling Hiccup, but decided its to late when Toothless but into the jumps into air.

Astrid screamed as they quickly flew to the clouds, me and Violet right behind them. "Toothless, what are you doing? Bad Dragon. Ha ha." The speed didn't bother me and I doubt it bothered Hiccup much- but Astrid wasn't use to that stuff.

Astrid wasn't holding onto anything so when she almost fell she grabbed onto Hiccup. He laughed halfheartedly, "He isn't usually like this- oh no." Toothless suddenly went racing towards the ocean. Stopping right before they hit then went to dunking himself into the water- getting those two wet but only their feet under water. "Toothless were trying to get her to like us," Hiccup complained. Toothless stopped with the water but shot up to the sky again. Astrid had her head against his back, eyes shut, arms around him. Poor girl. She was probably freaking out. "Thank you for everything, you useless reptile." They got to the height Toothless wanted. "Oh, great and now the spinning." Toothless folded his wings in and started spinning before diving towards the ocean.

Violet was doing everything Toothless was and I was loving it. "Woo woo!" I shouted, despite the situation. "This is awesome!" was said quieter, only to Violet.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Astrid confessed, eyes still shut, arms still tightly around my brother. "I'm sorry. Just get me off this thing."

From the corner off my eye I saw Toothless looked satisfied and he slowed down, greatly. Astrid could tell and slowly and cautiously opened her eyes. Toothless gently went up and stayed just under the clouds. It was sunset, so the sky was all the different pretty colors. I pulled Violet away from the two, seeing how my brother loved her and was getting a romantic moment- you could basically hear the music. I went far enough away so I wouldn't bother than but close enough so I could see them. Hiccup smiled at me and gave a thank-you nod. I simply have a small smile and turned away for a few seconds.

Astrid, who just sat up straight, considered reaching a hand to touch the clouds before doing so. Hiccup looked back and smiled at her. After a few seconds she put another arm in the air, enjoying being able to reach the clouds.

Soon, it was night. The sun gone. Not to show until dawn.

We came out of the clouds and saw our village, a few lanterns making it shine. It was beautiful.

I looked at them just in time to see Astrid wrap her arms around Hiccup and rest her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds, he looked up a bit and smiled brightly at me.

I had never seen that smile on him. He really does love her. I sighed and faced forward.

"Okay, I'll admit it, this is amazing. He's amazing," Astrid said, I flew closer to them, romantic moment gone. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Hiccup, you final exam is tomorrow. You know your gonna have to kill a-" she whispered the last part in his ear. Thank goodness.

Suddenly, our dragons were alert. "Violet, what's wrong?" I asked at the same time Hiccup asked Toothless. They dove down and I asked Hiccup, "What's going on?" Another dragon- a monstrous nightmare- appeared and got between us. I didn't hear his answer. "Violet, find Hiccup and Toothless." She went under the monstrous nightmare and appeared under them. "Hiccup!" I whispered loudly.

"Halla, get down!" he said in the same level voice I did. I ducked down and Violet got next to them. "Looks like they're hauling in their kill," he told us.

"What does that make us?" Astrid asked. Astrid let out a scream as the dragons suddenly dove down again.

Soon enough, we flew into a cave, "What my dad wouldn't give to find this," I said. Our dragons landed on their rock, ledge thingy.

Toothless landed next to the wall and Violet went as close to them as she could. We watched as the other dragons dropped their food in the fog filled giant hole. "Well its nice to know that all our food has been dumped down a giant hole," Hiccup said, sarcastically.

"Their not eating any of it," Astrid stated.

We watched as a baby Gronkle spit up a tiny fish and scratched its head. We heard a growl and the baby Gronkle went to fly away. A giant head came out of the fog and ate the poor baby dragon. "What is that?" Astrid whispered. All of us leaned backwards.

The other dragons scooted closer together.

When the giant Dragon head didn't go back into the fog, "Okay, bud. Time to get out of here," Hiccup said. "Now!" and right as we took off, it tried to eat us.

I turned to look just as it ate a Zippleback instead of us. Poor Zippleback.

I faced forward and we flew to the cove, talking about that giant dragon on the way.

"No, it totally makes sense. Their the workers and _that's_ their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad," Astrid jumped off Toothless and started running towards the exit of the cove.

"No! No." He got off of Toothless and ran in front of her. "No. No. Not yet. He can't find out. They'll kill Toothless and Violet. Astrid, we have to think this through. Carefully."

"We just discovered the dragons nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To- to protect your _pet Dragon_ are you serious?"

"Yes." Hiccup said simply and certainly, standing straight and tall. Confident.

"What are we going to do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

She punched his arm. "That's for kidnapping me." Hiccup looked behind him, at the dragons and I, and gave us a questioning look. When he turned back, she put her bangs behind her ear and grabbed his shirt, bringing him to her lips. She kissed him! She kissed my brother! "And that's for everything else."

She walked off.

Toothless stood next to Hiccup and looked at Astrid, then Hiccup.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup asked, trying to seem normal or tough. I couldn't tell which.

* * *

 **(AN: everything in parenthesis is third person POV)**

The crowd cheered and Dad gave a speech about how proud of Hiccup he was, "Well I can show my face in public again. If someone told me Hiccup would be from being... Hiccup, to being first in Dragon training, I would have ship him off for feeding God made! And you know it! No one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!"

Hiccup made us promise that if something went wrong they wouldn't find Toothless.

"It's time Hiccup," Gobber said, "Knocked them dead."

Hiccup went into the arena and picked up a shield and small dagger. "I'm ready."

The doors opened and the monstrous nightmare circled around the cage a few times before spotting Hiccup.

The dragon slowly walked in front of him. Hiccup dropped his equipment and put his hand over the dragons nose.

Whispers throughout the crowd was like a hum in my ears.

"What's he doing?" I faintly heard dad ask.

Hiccup calmed the Dragon before throwing his helmet down saying, "I'm not one of them."

"Stop the fight," demanded dad.

"No," Hiccup said. "I need you all to see this. They aren't what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I said stop the fight!" dad yelled, banging his hammer against the metal bars that stopped the dragons from flying away.

The dragon's eyes widened at the noise and snapped at Hiccup. Hiccup yelled and ran, barely missing the fire the Dragon blew at him.

 **(Toothless and Violet, who were lying down, resting, heard Hiccup's yelling and started trying to get out. Toothless desperately tried climbing out of the cove. He pulled out his class, determined to protect Hiccup, and climbed out of the giant cage he'd been trapped in. He ran through the forest as Violet flew closely above the trees, racing to protect their masters)**

"Hiccup!" me and Astrid yelled. She grabbed an axe and used it to open the gate just enough for us to slide under. We ran to the weapons and she grabbed a hammer and threw it at the monstrous nightmare. I hid behind the weapons board. The dragon chased Astrid then I ran to the hammer and threw it near the Dragon, but didn't plan on hitting it. I loved dragons then almost as much as I do now.

I didn't hit it but got its attention. He paused for a second, looked at me, then continued to chase Astrid. "Well that did nothing," I muttered. _But it bought her a few seconds._

Soon the Dragon was chasing all three of us at once.

"This way!" dad yelled, over by the gate. We started running there immediately.

Me and Hiccup were side by side, Astrid was ahead of us. She made it to dad and we were almost there when **BAM** a fire ball came in between us.

Hiccup grabbed my arm and scrambled in the opposite direction.

We looked behind us and the monstrous nightmare was closing in.

The dragon pushed us down and his claws came around us, trapping us in a cage- like thing.

I heard a high pitched scream before a blast.

The cage was gone.

Violet. Toothless.

They were fighting the monstrous nightmare.

"Night Fury! Two of them!" people gasped. Toothless and Violet fought the monstrous nightmare. The monstrous nightmare was on guard trying to get to me and Hiccup but Toothless and Violet wouldn't let him pass. After a few seconds the nightmare went into its cage.

The villagers started races towards us.

"Okay Toothless, go. Go! Get out of here!" Hiccup pushed Toothless as he growled at the surrounding villagers. Villagers who would love to kill our dragons.

"Violet go! Go back! Leave! Now! Go, Violet," I told her. She flew to the top of the arena but didn't leave. Probably because of Toothless- she was watching him.

"No! No, dad he won't hurt you," Hiccup yelled as dad grabbed an axe and started to charge at them.

Toothless charged at dad, pushing any viking in his way away. He jumped on dad, his front pass in dad's hands. Toothless opened his mouth and was about to throw a fire ball at him.

Hiccup and I tried to go stop Toothless but Astrid stopped Hiccup and Gobber stopped me.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!" I tried to reach Toothless but Gobber was stronger than me.

"No! Toothless! No! Toothless, no! NO!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless stared at Hiccup with confusion and sorrow. Violet landed next to me.

Vikings pulled Toothless off dad then piled on Toothless and Violet to keep them from escaping or attacking.

Couldn't they see that our poor dragons wouldn't hurt them? Couldn't they?

"No! Don't hurt them!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Please, don't hurt them!" I begged.

Someone handed dad an axe so he could kill our dragons. Luckily he pushed it away and said, "put them with the others."

* * *

Dad threw us into the great hall.

"I should have seen this," he said to himself. "We had a deal."

"Oh, this is so messed up," Hiccup said to dad.

"Was everything in the ring a trick? A lie?"

"Oh, we should have told you. Just be mad at me. Take it out on me. Just please, don't hurt Toothless. Or Violet."

"Please don't, dad. Take it out on us. Not them. Please."

"The dragons? That is what your worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

"They was just protecting us! Their not dangerous!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!" dad yelled at us.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" I yelled back.

"They defend themselves," Hiccup protested. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, dad. It's a -"

"Their island? So you've been to the nest?"

Hiccup backed up, "Did I say nest?"

"How'd you find it?" Dad questioned.

"I didn't. We didn't. Toothless and Violet did. Only a dragon can find it." Dad got an idea look on his face. "No. Dad, please listen to me. You can't win this one." Dad started leaving. "Dad, for once in your life would you please just listen to me?" Dad pushed us to the ground.

"You thought you had it with them. Your not a Viking. Your not my son. Or daughter." He walked out, "Ready the ship's!"

Me and Hiccup looked at him with shocked faces as he left. _Disowned_. _Disowned,_ repeat in my thoughts. _Violet. Toothless. No._

* * *

We watched as they chained up Toothless and Violet, put them on the boat dad was on and sailed away. We stayed long after the ship's were gone.

"It's a mess," Astrid said. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father. Your tribe. Your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup said, sarcastically. "Why didn't I kill that Dragon when I found it in the woods? Would've been better for everyone." _Not Toothless and Violet,_ I thought to myself. But it wouldn't be a good time to share that thought this moment.

"Yeah, the rest of us would've done it, so why didn't you?" Astrid asked. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't," Hiccup answered simply.

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked.

"Because, I want to remember what you two say. Right now."

"Ugh, for the love of- I was weak! I was a coward! I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon."

"You said ' _wouldn't_ ' that time," she pointed out.

"Well I _wouldn't!_ Three hundred years, and we're the first Vikings who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon."

"First to ride one, though." There was a pause. "So..."

Hiccup looked shocked before giving a real answer. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"Halla?"

"She looked scared and hopeless and lost. The same way I used to feel every single day. Like Hiccup, I looked at Violet, and saw myself."

"I bet their both frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Probably something stupid," he responded with a shrug.

"Good. But you've already done that."

Hiccup's face lit up. Idea time. Yes!

"Than something crazy," he said, running off.

"That's more like it," me and Astrid said in unison. We smiled at each other and ran after Hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8** \- **Challenges and losses**

* * *

"Stand your position. Stay with in ear shot," ordered Stoick.

"I was over hearing some of the men and some of them- not me of course, I know your always the man with a plan- were wondering what the plan was- not me of course- but some If there was a plan at all," Gobber stuttered.

"Find the nest and take it," Stoick answered.

"Oh yes. Send them running. The old Viking fall back. Very good."

Toothless and Violet started to make a purring sound and lean in a direction. Stoick, knowing what that meant, when to the back to steer the boat. He followed where the Night Furies led him.

* * *

 **Halla's POV**

"If you plan on getting eaten, you should definitely go with the Gronkle, " Fishlegs said.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. Its me," Tuffnut said.

"I love this plan," Snotlout said.

"I didn't-" Hiccup said as Snotlout walked away.

"Your crazy. I like that," Ruffnut said, whispering loudly the last part.

Astrid and I pushed her away, "What is the plan?" she asked.

I whispered in Hiccup's ear, "Putting them on dragons and going to the dragons nest, is that it?"

"It is, Halla. Very good." He smiled at everyone.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

They sailed through the fog.

Finally, the got to the dragon's island.

Eerie constant noises surrounded them.

"We're here." Stoick said, hopping onto the shore. The eerie noises became silent almost instantly.

They started getting ready for war.

* * *

 **Halla's POV**

Hiccup slowly backed towards us, a monstrous nightmare slowly stepping forward, its nose under Hiccup's hand.

Snotlout, frightened of he had been taught to fear and kill, picked up a weapon at his feet. Astrid smacked his arm and shook her head. The other teens looked at Hiccup in shock and amazement.

Hiccup, now next to Snotlout, grabbed his hand and pulled it to the dragon. Snotlout pulled it back. "Shh, shh. Its alright," Hiccup said, softly.

Snotlout's hand replaced Hiccup's. Hiccup stood there for a few seconds, when Snotlout began to laugh a bit Hiccup walked away. "Where you going?" Snotlout asked. I laughed as he sounded scared that Hiccup wasn't there.

He reached in a weapons box and pulled out some rope. "Your gonna want something to keep you on." The Nader, Zippleback and Gronkle showed themselves.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

"When this mountain brake open, all he'll with brake loose," Stoick said.

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extra," Gobber said.

"Catapults!" Stoick yelled. The catapults made a hole into the side of the mountain.

Stoick stood in front of the hole they made into the mountain with their catapults. He gave the signal and a catapult shot a fire ball right over his head and down the hole.

He saw so many dragons that he didn't see the rock they were on. He gave out a battle cry and swung aimlessly as the dragons flew passed. Every person did.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked when the dragons were gone. People started cheering- they won after all, right?

Stoick saw Toothless and Violet trying to get away. He knew it wasn't over yet. "Stand your grounds!" He turned and ran as the noise came closer and he saw **it.** "Everybody stand clear!" he yelled, turning around and moving away as _**it**_ came crashing out of the mountain.

"What is that?" Gobber asked, as other ran screaming.

Catapults shot at the giant dragon. It got annoyed and destroyed them.

"Get to the ships!" Someone yelled.

People started screaming and running to the ship's. "Go! Go!" Stoick yelled.

The giant Dragon set the ship's on fire. The people on the ships jumped into the water.

"I was a fool. Lead the men to the far side of the island," Stoick ordered someone. "Go with the men, Gobber."

"I think I'll stay with you. In case you plan on doing something crazy," Gobber volunteered.

"I can buy the men a few extra minutes if I give that thing something to hunt."

Gobber said, "And I can double that time." They have a small handshake before going to carry out their mission.

After a minute, the giant dragon opened its mouth to throw fire at them when a fire ball hit it in the back of the head.

The teens, all on dragons, flew around the giant dragon- otherwise known as the red death.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup ordered.

"We're on dragons! Look at bus we're on dragons! All of us!" shouted Tuffnut; the twins were sharing a Zippleback.

Gobber told Stoick that Hiccup and Halla were as stubborn as he was. All Stoick could do was nod.

"Fishlegs, brake it down," Hiccup ordered.

"Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both. Small eyes and large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

"Okay. Snot, Legs, find in its blind spot and get it confused. Make some noise. Ruff, Tuff, see if it has a shot limit. Make it mad," commanded Hiccup.

The twins started fighting over who was better at making people mad.

"Just do as I said! We'll be back as soon as we can." Hiccup, Halla, and Astrid flew off on Astrid's Nader. They flew off to find their dragons.

The twins called the giant dragon names, and dodged a fire ball.

"There," Halla said, pointing to the dragons on a burning ship.

Hiccup got them close enough then he and Halla hopped off. "Go help the other's!" he said to Astrid.

Hiccup and Halla started to free their dragons.

"Hey its working!" Fishlegs cheered, banging his hammer on his shield, making noise.

"Whoa," Snotlout said as his dragon bumped into the red death and knocked him on it's head.

"Lost power on the Gronkle. Snotlout do something, " Fishlegs said, throwing his hammer to Snotlout. He crashed on his dragon. "I'm okay." His dragon tipped over on top of him, "Less okay."

The red death stepped on the ship Hiccup, Halla and the Night Furies were on, making them sink. Hiccup and Halla swam down and tried to free their dragons but passed out from lack of oxygen before they could.

Stoick grabbed them and brought them to the surface. "Dad?" Hiccup coughed.

Stock went back into the water and freed the Night Furies. Toothless grabbed Stoick and quickly swam to the surface and flew out of the water, setting Stoick on the ground and landing on a nearby rock. Violet landed next to him.

They shook off some water and used their heads to motion Hiccup and Halla to come. "You got it, bud," Hiccup said. They ran to their dragons and started getting ready for flight. Attaching the safety rope and all.

"Hiccup! Halla!" Stoick said, grabbing onto Hiccup's arm. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Dad, me too."

"I'm sorry too," Halla said.

"You don't have to go up there."

Hiccup smiled, "We're Vikings. Its an occupational hazard."

"I'm proud to call you my son and daughter."

"Thanks, dad," Halla and Hiccup said in unison.

They took off towards the sky.

"Their up!" Astrid shouted to the others. They all left as Hiccup and Halla came. "Get Snotlout out of there," she told the twins.

"On it," Tuffnut said. They started fighting on who was on it first.

Snotlout ran and jumped off the red death to land on the Zippleback, the twin's dragon. "I can't believe that worked!" he said, happy that it did work.

* * *

 **Halla's POV**

As me and Hiccup came everyone else started leaving.

The red death started breathing in, trapping Astrid and her Nader. Hey were being sucked into the giant mouth.

"Now!" I yelled. Violet shot a plasma blast into the giant mouth. Hiccup turned around and went to catch Astrid, who fell off her dragon due to the explosion. I followed him.

Toothless grabbed Astrid's leg before she hit the ground. "Did you get her?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless looked down and gave Astrid his toothless smile. I believe she smiled back but I cant be certain.

Toothless moved her upright and set her on the ground. She had to run a few steps to keep her balance.

"Look, Hiccup!" I pointed to the side of the red death.

"That thing has wings! Lets see if it can use them," Toothless shot a plasma blast at it's wings. The red death spread out its wings and started flying. "Think that did it?" Hiccup asked, turning around to check.

"Yup!" I hollered. "Ah!" We dodged the fire blasts the red death was throwing at us.

We flew around the island, the red death crashed threw stuff we had to go around.

Hiccup noticed some dark clouds. "Okay, Toothless. Time to disappear," he said before heading to the clouds; I followed him.

The red death couldn't see our Night Furies in the dark clouds. They camouflaged.

Taking turns, we shot plasma blasts at it's wings, damaging them.

After a few minutes, it got tired and threw fire everywhere. In all directions.

"Hiccup!" I yelled as Toothless's tail caught on fire.

"Okay, times up." He shot one more plasma blast. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?" He got the red death's attention then raced for the ground.

It started getting ready for a fire ball. "Hold, Toothless... Wait... NOW!" Toothless and Violet turned around, not flying but had their backs to the ground, and shot a plasma blast into its giant mouth. The fire went off in its mouth and it saw the ground and spread its wings. Wings that had growing holes in them. Toothless and Violet flew around it.

The red death hit the ground, causing an explosion. We were trying to get away from it as fast as possible.

Toothless's tail fell off. We were about to make it past the dragon when its tail got in the way.

"No! No! No!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless bumped into it, not being able to control his flight, and Hiccup fell off. Hiccup hit me and I fell off.

We were falling into the fire. I got one last look at my brother. My brother, who was always there for me. Who knew me better than anyone else.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"Love you too, Halla."

I looked towards Toothless and Violet. They were flying towards us when we got swallowed up by the flames.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Third person POV (last change)**

"Hiccup! Halla! Son! Halla!" Stoick looked around desperately for his children. "Hiccup, Halla," he said as he noticed the Night Furies. He knelt down next to them when he didn't see his kids. "Oh, son, daughter, I did this."

Astrid and Gobber pushed their way to the front of the crowd to find Stoick on his knees in front of Toothless. Astrid gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The crowd was silent.

Toothless and Violet began to stir and woke up.

"I'm so sorry," Stoick said, softly.

Toothless opened his wings to show Hiccup, sleeping.

The crowd gasped. "Hiccup!" Stoick brought him into his arms and checked his heartbeat. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Violet opened her wings, Halla was also in them. "Halla!" Stoick brought her into his arms and checked her heartbeat. "Shes alive! You brought her back alive as well!"

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, for saving my son and daughter."

"Well... you know. .. most of them," Gobber said.

Stoick was sad about what happened to them but overall glad they were both alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9-** **New Time And New Places**

* * *

I woke up to Violet nudging me with her nose.

"Hey, Vi," I laughed, petting her. She stepped on my stomach and I sat straight up. "Ow. Wait," I noticed that we were in my house. Hiccup was just woken up by Toothless the same way Violet woke me. He had a few scratches here and there but other than that he was fine.

"We're in my home. Your in my home. Does my dad know your here?" Hiccup and I said in unison. "Hey," we said to each other.

"Toothless. Toothless! Oh, come on-" Hiccup leaned forward before realizing something and pulling up part of the blanket. He gasped at whatever he saw.

"What is it?" I asked.

He put his right foot on the floor, then the left. His left leg was now made of metal.

"Oh, Hiccup."

Toothless smelled it a little before Hiccup started to walk. He took one step, then another, and fell. Luckily, Toothless caught him. "Thanks, bud."

"Hiccup!" I jumped out of bed to help him but ended up falling. Hiccup's eyes widened and he gasped at me. "What?" He pointed to my foot and I looked back. My right foot was metal. "No!" A tear fell down my face as Violet helped me stand up.

"Its o.k, Halla. We'll go through this together, like usual," Hiccup, with help of Toothless, walked-or whatever it was- over to me and grabbed my hand.

"O.k. Lets go outside." Hiccup nodded once and- with help of our dragons- we walked to the door.

Hiccup opened up the door and we saw the head of a monstrous nightmare, causing Hiccup to quickly shut the door and put his back to it in a panic. "Toothless, Violet, stay here." Hiccup reopened the door and saw Snotlout riding the monstrous nightmare calling the others. "Whoa. I knew it. We're dead."

Dad heard him and laughed, putting his arm around Hiccup and the other around me. "No, but you both gave it you best shot," he lead us down the path a little bit. "So, what do y'all think?"

"Hey," someone called. "Its Hiccup and Halla!" In seconds we were surrounded by the villagers.

"Turns out all we needed was a bit more... this." He gestured to all of us.

"You just gestured to all of us," Hiccup stated with a big grin. That was the first time someone gestured to all of us that meant something good. Dad smiled back and nodded.

"Well most of you. That bits my handy work. So," Gobber asked, "what do y'all think?" he gestured to the metal legs. "With a little flare of you two do the trick?"

Hiccup leaned back on his good leg and lifted his new foot into the air a few inches, studying it for a second. "We might tweak it up a bit," he said, making everyone laugh.

I took a deep breath and thought _now's the time._ "Maybe." I said. The other looked shocked and dad gave me a one handed hug.

"You gonna talk now, Halla?" Dad asked.

I thought it over for a second and smiled up at him, "Yes."

Astrid came over and punched Hiccup, this time I chuckled. "That's for scaring me."

I busted out laughing and Hiccup looked at me like I was insane before asking, "What is it always going to be like this cause-" Astrid shut him up by kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. The surrounding people oo'd and aw'd. "I could get used to it," he said after the kiss.

The door to our house opened and people yelled, "Night Fury! Get down!" Some people ducked down and I wondered why before Toothless jumped on a person and jumped off when he started to fall. Violet did the same as Toothless. Both me and Hiccup laughed.

"Hey, Toothless."

"Hey, Violet."

Gobber and someone else handed me and Hiccup stuff to ride our dragons on and we put them on our dragons before we started riding with the others.

Violet lost the right half of her tail. I controlled her new tail with my metal foot. Same with Hiccup.

"Ready, Hiccup?" I asked him. The other dragon riders were on the their dragons, waiting for us to take flight before following.

He smiled at me, "Sure am. Glad your talking, Halla."

"Me too. It feels kinda weird but I like it. Wanna race?" I asked everyone.

My replies are yes' and yeah's

We all take off. Racing around the village. Everyone is behind me and Hiccup, but we can't pass each other.

* * *

 _This is berk._

 _It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so._

The teens flew around the village, barely missing buildings and structures. They shouted as the flew as fast as they could.

 _The only up sides are the pets. While other places has ponies or parrots, we have... dragons._

Halla and Hiccup smiled at each other. "About your statement earlier- it wouldn't be better for anyone is we killed Toothless or Violet in the woods that day," Halla said.

Hiccup smiled brightened, "Agreed."

They went back to racing. Enjoying the wind push against them, the great speed they could go, and the fun and excitement they could now share with everyone else.


End file.
